Sweet Sam
by CGandJaz
Summary: Summary: There is a thin line between love and hate. Jerry Jacks and Samantha McCall One Shot from 2009.


AU Post JASAM Break-up and Jake's rescue

"_I will kill you"._ She saw the hatred in his eyes just about every night. She heard the promise in his voice. Yes, she was wrong for her actions, for striking out with her words; she'd purposely dug into the worst of his wounds. She still felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of shattering glass. God, did it hurt. Jason changed her with those words. After everything she'd sacrificed for him, she never dreamed that he'd say those four little words to her. Each night she smelled the gun powder saw the blood, she saw the death that didn't happen. She redeemed herself eventually but that didn't change things between them. Jason hunted her dreams, he'd scarred her soul. No matter how hard she tried to get past it, she still woke up from time to time in a cold sweet, those words whispered with promise…

**March 2009**

These things only happened to her. She sat in chair bound back to back with Jerry Jacks-The sick bastard. Her Mexican vacation ruined. There she was in the lobby of her hotel when she felt a man move up behind her. He whispered 'Sweet Sam' in her ear as if they were lovers. Of course she whirled around because who other than Jerry Jacks would call her that.

"_What in the hell do you want Jerry? Are you following me?"_

"_No need to fret my Sweet Sam, it just a matter of chance that should come across you so far from Port Charles" _

"_Well, Hi and Bye" She turned to leave only to have him grip her arm preventing her escape._

"_Not so fast. I just so happen to be in the need of your services"_

"_There's no way in Hell I'll do anything for or with you?" Sam said vehemently_

"_It would be a mutually beneficial arrangement"_

"_Aren't you messing around with my mother?"_

"_Sometimes. You know you have Alexis' tenacity" Jerry said almost admiringly._

"_Jerry, Let go of me."_

_It was then they were approached._

"_Mr. Moreau, you weren't backing out of our deal were you"_

"_Certainly not, I was on my way to meet you but I was held up" Jerry casted his eyes to Sam_

"_Your woman is very beautiful"_

"_I'm n…" Jerry yanked Sam to him before she could protest_

"_She is, isn't she?" Jerry asked in response_

"_Grab them" the man said_

"_Santiago, I have everything you need" Jerry pleaded_

"_Shut up, Señor Vega awaits"_

"This is all your fault"

"It's called pay back my dear"

"Payback, for what, for holding me hostage, getting me arrested, fucking my mother, I don't owe you a damn thing but a bullet between the eyes"

"There's that fire I love"

"Go to hell"

"I'm sure the devil is having a suite prepared for us"

Sam was silent for a moment. She was working their bindings, they both were. "Do you think they'll kill us?"

"Us? Maybe. You definitely, after all your precious Jason isn't here to save you."

"Fuck You… What does this Vega guy want?"

Jerry took a moment before answering. He knew that Sam was resourceful, he knew about her life as a con, a mobster's girlfriend, and the DA's daughter. She was smart, beautiful, and passionate; but was she what he needed?

She was exactly what he needed. "An associate of mine died trying to blackmail Vega, he had some nasty and compromising pictures, but he knew that would only get him so far. He managed to get his hands on a flash drive", Jerry explained.

"Don't tell me. Vega wants the flash drive."

"Yes, it contains some very important information. Vega made a deal with some Asian dealers."

"Dealers?" she asked wanting clarification.

"Arms dealers." He said, one would think that would be obvious.

"What did you need from me?"

"I need you to help me steal the Crimson Heart from the vault it should be on this floor."

"What's the Crimson Heart?"

"A red diamond, it is said to have been submerged in the blood of Christ."

"Jesus Christ?" Sam asked skeptically

_Bloody Hell_ "Who else? Anyway there is a collector in Britain willing to pay a fortune for it."

"What about the flash drive?"

"Hidden"

"Are you going to give it to Vega?"

"I haven't decided" Jerry knew that the flash drive held and it was worth risking his life for.

"But he plans to kill us"  
"Quite the predicament we find ourselves in, hmm?"

"I hate you" after the words left her mouth the two men who'd been with Santiago entered their cell with the guard.

"Untie the man but leave the woman" guy one said to the guard.

"Mr. Monreau, Señor Vega doesn't like to be kept waiting"

"Lead the way" Jerry gestured with his hands currently bound in front of him Turning back to Sam he said "You will always hold my heart"

Sam watched as they pulled Jerry away. What the hell was that about? Did he want her to act now? She didn't know whether or not she could get into the vault? She'd have to escape first. But how?

The moment the door closed she started looking around for something, anything. All she saw were pipes. That would have to do. Her bindings were already lose it took only a couple of minutes to get the rope from her hands and legs once up she removed the gag and went to work on loosening the pipe.

"Okay bad idea." She looked around again. The bare walls were stone, it reminded her of Manny. She'd, hated being stuck beneath the Hospital surrounded by people with no one around to hear her scream. The only other weapon was the chairs. _Here we go._

She sat back in the tied a piece of rope around each ankle, the one had in her hands wrapped firmly around each fist. _Here's to hoping there's only one guard._

"Help! Somebody Help me. I need some help in here." With that she screamed loudly faking her sobs, "Pleeease! Guard!" Luckily her sobs had their desired effect.

When the guy asked her what was wrong she claimed stomach pains, saying that she needed her meds.

"They're in my purse… I had it with … with me … when"

"Stay calm. I'll see what I can do." The guard turned from her she rose gripping the chair then slamming it against his back, it took two blows to knock him out. She grabbed his gun then peeked into the hallway. She tied him up hands to feet, gagging his mouth before leaving.

She was happy she'd been on her way to the gym when Jerry grabbed her otherwise she be running around in a bikini. Her sneakers allowed her to creep silently through the halls. Finding the vault wasn't easy. She found two doors in the hallway. The lack of windows made her believe she was downstairs, maybe the basement.

Dammit Jerry. He had to know she was in-town that's why he approached her. He orchestrated this whole thing. The bastard. He must know that they would be held in the basement or somewhere similar away from prying ears. She found the vault in the second room inside of a wardrobe. This guy must love the Chronicles of Narnia. Getting into the vault on the other hand wasn't her cup of tea. How the hell was she supposed to do this? She knew how to pick a lock; she could do that in her sleep but this… opening a vault. Not safe but vault. With none of her tools what is Jerry up to.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Ah, so you found it." Jerry came rushing in. "you didn't open it"

"How am I supposed to do that I've tried multiple combinations, this stupid key pad keeps saying error, and I probably set off the alarm"

"Did you try twisting the bloody crank?"

"Who in their right mind would go through all the trouble of installing a vault and not secure it." Sam asked. "See nothing."

"Once to the right, then back left, half to the right and pull."

After following jerry's directions, "how was I supposed to know that?"

"No, what I need from you is to reach in and grab the diamond. My hands won't fit."

They entered the small vault.

"It's in the vase?" Sam asked other than a few small stacks of bills and a black vase the vault was empty.

"No, it's in the wall right hand corner let's move this stand. They're going to find the bodies any moment now."

"Bodies? Who did you kill?"

"Oh, don't pretend to care about those scumbags"

"That's not the point"

"Reach in and grab the damn stone already." Jerry growled, getting impatient.

Not liking his tone, Sam decided to stop playing nice. He'd dragged her in a life threatening situation the least he could do was be civil. "I don't think so, you do it."

"If I could I would."

"Something's in there isn't it? Something is going to bite my hand off. Am I right?"

Aiming a gun at her head Jerry clicked off the safety, "Would you rather lose a hand or your head."

"You wouldn't" Actually he probably would so far he'd tried to blow her up and shoot her.

"Five, four, three, and two…"

"Okay. Alright." Sam took a chance.

"Grab it. The guards are getting close."

Hearing the bad guys, rather worse guys she reached in and encountered a velvet bag.

"Got it. I think" she let the stone fall into her hands, "Yeah, I definitely have it." She said smoothing her fingers over the stone before returning it to the bag.

"Let's go."

They had a brief shoot out with the guards, then made their escape picking up discarded weapons along the way. They ran through the mansion, hiding in rooms, finally they ended up cornered at an open balcony window.

"We have to jump" Sam said.

"Do you not see those rocks?"

"We've tried to kill you a dozen times; I doubt the fall will do you in."

"You didn't succeed because you're incompetent."

"Just jump"

The guards burst into the room and she dove, Jerry followed but only after realizing she still had the stone.

They washed ashore on an abandoned beach.

"Sam, can you hear me darling? Sam, Sweet Sam open your eyes."

Coughing and opening her eyes Sam said, "Didn't know you cared so much?"

"Where's the diamond?"

"Help me up" she said reaching out her hand.

They started down the coast heading north, according to Sam. Hours later they were still walking

"Is that a house?" Sam asked

"More like a hut" Jerry replied.

"Well, we have to get there and hope who ever owns it, lets us stay the night. There's a storm coming." They'd washed on shore just before dawn, hours spent trekking under the morning sun, and oddly enough they hadn't seen a soul.

Approaching the hut Sam looked around trying to guess if it was inhabited. "Should we knock?"

Jerry knocked at the door before twisting the knob. Inside was about the size of a small bedroom, there was a fireplace, but from the looks of it, the hut had been converted into a storage shed. There was a boat, with blankets, a fishing rod, life vest, and some crates.

"I don't think this is someone's home"

"You may be right" Jerry said looking about the hut.

"How are we going to get back to the city?"

"Let me think, we can't go anywhere until this storm passes anyway"

"Well let's hope your friends Santiago and Vega don't come for us."

"We need to check the beach for wood and find something to eat"

"We can find food later what we need is water, so if you see something that can be used to gather rain"

"Desperate times, eh?"

"This is your fault" They both searched for things within and around the hut that they may use. The found a couple of pots, tarp, a flare gun, and canned peaches.

"At least we have something to eat." Sam said.

They sat at opposite sides of the hut, they'd shifted everything around to check out the chimney and barricade the door from the wind. The storm started slow and easy the two enemies both plotting ways to get rid of the other. Both of them dreaming of a warm bed and a hot meal. They thought of their loved ones. Sam remembered that she promised to take Kristina to the movies and a spa day, she'd even offered to take Molly to some gallery opening in New York. Those events were weeks away. First she'd have to survive Jerry. Of all the people to get trapped with -why him. He was an evil, arrogant psychopath; he simply rubbed her the wrong way leaving the hairs on the back of neck standing on end.

Jerry knew that his brother would worry; Jax was always worrying about him. Ever since Irina. He knew he wasn't the brother Jax deserved but Jax had Carly like it or not the blonde was good for him. If only Corinthos and Morgan were out of the picture.

Jerry watched Sweet Sam her hair pulled back from her face in a messy ponytail. Her sports gear clinging to her body like a second skin. She was beautiful; it was another thing she and her mother had in common. Sweet Sam no matter how vulnerable she looked you could never count her out, she adapted to any situation, and she reminded him so much of himself.

Their eyes met across small room.

"What?"

"You look hot."

"I'm cold actually" Sam said gathering the blanket closer

"Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm sure your mother won't mind"

"You son of a bitch, as if I'd ever…"

"Oh Sweet Sam, Lady Jane would take offense to that."

"Jerry, let's drop it. Now, I want to know why you went through the hassle getting me caught up in this bullshit with you. You could have hired some whore, or anyone else, you didn't need me."

Jerry stood, towering over Sam. Hating the feeling she stood too, cursing her petite figure and lack of heels. "Why me? There are a million cons on the streets; you could have chosen someone else."

"I had no time to break in a new partner; you and I have an excellent repartee."

"No, we don't. We are enemies"

"Not today, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend""

"I am not now or ever will be your friend, and it is your fault I even have an 'enemy'" She stated.

"Oh, please after the way Corinthos and Morgan screwed over Vega had he discovered who you were he would have used you to demolish them and their organization."

"Whatever."

Jerry grabbed her, "you may not realize it, but I saved your life"

She hated how he made her feel. "Let go of me." Her stomach tightened with anxiety and something besides fear

"Or what?" Jerry tighten his grip preparing himself for her inevitable attack

"I hate you" She spat the words at him like a curse.

"I know" Jerry couldn't say who was more surprised by the kiss. He never intended to go there with Sam; he wasn't supposed to kiss her. Some sick portion of his mind still remembered how she looked in a bikini, the touch of her skin, taste of her lips. She bit his lip. He returned the favor continuing his brutish kiss. They struggled, Sam slammed her heel into his instep, he in turned pressed her against a wall, the rain from outdoors soaking into the wood.

Sam could not say when she started kissing him back, didn't know when he released her, the thunder rolling in, the lightning shredding the sky, none of that registered. She hated him with a passion. They panted as the groped for each. One of his hands kneading her breast, the other releasing her hair from its band.

Sam ripped open his shirt, pushing him toward the opposite wall

"I don't think so." Jerry lifted her by her thighs, holding her to him, then kneeled to rest between her legs

"I hate you." Sam moaned attempting to get closer.

Tops, bottoms, panties, boxers; one by one items were removed thrown about the hut, in an attempt to touch skin to skin. Each of them craving to feel the heat between them blaze out of control. Their bodies entwined, thrusting, dancing, in time to the rhythm created by the thunder, lightning, and howling winds. Sighs, groans, and moans echoing off the wall. The sounds of their passion trying to overcome the storm.

Sam pushed at Jerry throwing her leg around his hip, she wanted to be in control; she wanted to be on top. She needed it. She rode him, like a boat upon the waves. So much intensity, it started small, building, it wasn't until Jerry flipped her back beneath him did she finally crest. Wave after wave of intense pleasure scored her, her muscles contracting…It was too much.

Sam came to, as mid afternoon sunlight seeped in between the cracks in the walls, Jerry moved her hair from her face looking into her eyes.

God did she ever hate herself in that moment. This was Jerry Jacks, her mother's lover, the man who shot Robin and took a lobby full of people hostage, who took her hostage. He'd committed so many crimes. How could she let this happen? She turned, looking away.

"Looks like the storms over."

"Yeah" she whispered. She chose to wash-up in the sea before continuing on. She was quick to discover a few nicks from their rough play.

It was just after sundown that they saw city lights. Cancun. Talk about good fortune. Neither of them had any money, but they were good at what they did. She distracted some college aged guy and his buddy. Jerry knocked them over the head with one the guns they'd stolen from Vega.

"It's not much."

"I just want to take long hot shower". She needed to scrub him from her skin. Jerry definitely topped Ric when it came to all-time lows. She could blame the alcohol then, but now she only had herself to blame.

** This story has been sitting on my PC for ages. I am probably never going to finish the whole story but I thought that this portion could stand alone. Let me know if there is too much difficulty identifying speakers. Any feedback would be appreciated, I've had writer's block for over 2 years ** JAZ


End file.
